


Benign Myoclonus?

by afinecollector (orphan_account)



Series: Not Waving but Drowning [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Brothers, Epilepsy, Gen, JME, Juvenile Myoclonic Epilepsy, Kid Sherlock, Kid!Lock, Kidlock, Mocking, Myoclonus, Seizure, Squabbling, Teasing, Young Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, joking, kid!Sherlock, myoclonic jerks, teen!Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/afinecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Note: Chronologically, the first story. </b>
</p><p>Before his diagnosis, Mycroft took Sherlock's jerky little movements as clumsiness - and just being a brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benign Myoclonus?

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this would be the first in the series of NWBD (for the purposes of timeframe, Sherlock is just 10, Mycroft is 16 (almost 17)...) And hopefully, when I jig it around, it will appear as a new story but at the top of the series list when read in order.

Had he not been doing it repetitively for the last half an hour, the jerky movement Sherlock was making with his foot, causing it to squeak against the leg of his chair at the kitchen table where Mycroft was supervising him through his homework, probably wouldn't have annoyed Mycroft so much. But it did annoy him and, try as he did to keep his restraint, he finally snapped out at his brother. "For God's sake, Sherlock. Stop it." 

Sherlock looked up from his school book, "What?" he drew up one eyebrow, then realised. He shook his head and looked back down, gripping his pen comfortably in his hand "No." 

Mycroft groaned, "It's annoying. And you can't possibly be concentrating if you're counting the seconds with your left-bloody-foot. Stop it." 

"No," Sherlock replied in a sing-song tone without even looking up. "And I'm not counting the seconds," he said, drawing his eyes up from his workbook to peer into the textbook beside his left arm, "...I'm just bouncin'." 

Mycroft's nostrils flared. "I'll _just bounce_ you in the backside if you don't stop it." 

Sherlock laughed and looked up, pushing out a 'pet lip'. "No," He said, purely to annoy him further. 

" _Sherlock!_." Mycroft growled, "You're driving me insane."

" _Mycroft!_." Sherlock mocked him with a smirk. "Hey, you finished the biscuits Mummy left out. You're such a fat face." Sherlock pointed his pen toward his brother.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Well, you're a...pain in the arse." He looked at Sherlock, waiting for him to attempt to retort with bad language, knowing full well the child would fear reprimand from their parents. Mycroft began to smile, watching Sherlock's face twist as if he was in pain and thrust out his right elbow, knocking his textbook to the floor. Mycroft raised his eyebrows, watching Sherlock jut his elbow out again and then frown, looking a little confused. "Well, that was just stupid." Mycroft scolded him, "If you think I'm picking it up, then you're an idiot." 

"It was an accident." Sherlock drew his mouth to the side, looking at Mycroft with a frown still pulling his brows together. 

Mycroft laughed falsely and loudly. "I watched you do it!" He pointed his hand at him. "Just pick it up, it's getting late - I want to be able to do my own school work before eight o'clock tonight." 

Sherlock looked down at the floor, where his book had fallen, and sighed through his nose. Using his feet, he pushed his chair back noisily across the floor and slipped down to pick it up. It really had been an accident...


End file.
